Berhentilah menangis, Deku
by Azazaza
Summary: Deku yang kukenal tidak akan menyerah begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Iya kan? / KacchanxDeku / Shounen-ai


Midoriya tak pernah memaki Tuhan karena terlahir tanpa _quirk_. Ia terus berlatih tanpa mengeluh. Terus menyakiti tubuhnya hanya agar ia semakin kuat dalam bertempur dan melindungi.

Tapi akankah semua itu membuatnya tetap selalu baik-baik saja?

* * *

 **Berhentilah menangis, Deku**

 **My Hero Academia Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Kacchan x Deku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Bel masuk sudah berdering namun entah mengapa para pengajar di _Yuuei_ belum satupun yang memasuki kelas. Tentu saja hal itu tidak disia-siakan para murid yang masih asyik bercengkrama dan membuat riuh kelas. Tak terkecuali kelas 1-A, Departemen Pahlawan.

"Deku-kun tumben belum datang? Biasanya dia selalu datang paling awal." ucap Uraraka heran melihat bangku Midoriya yang masih kosong.

"Hmm, kau benar. Ia sudah telat 7 menit dari bel masuk. Walau Midoriya adalah sahabatku, aku akan tetap menuliskan keterlambatannya di catatan siswa terlambat." dengan serius Iida menulis nama Midoriya di jurnal kelas.

'Dasar Iida, kebiasaan.' batin beberapa siswa.

Bakugou yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memandang jendela, melirik ke bangku kosong di belakangnya.

'Deku sialan, apa yang ia lakukan.' batin Bakugou marah.

 _Entah kenapa._

…

Catatan keterlambatan Midoriya tidak berarti apa-apa karena ternyata ia memang tidak masuk. Murid-murid kelas A penasaran dan Kirishima salah satu yang tidak bisa menutupinya.

"Aizawa- _sensei_! Apa kau tahu kenapa Midoriya tidak masuk?" tanya Kirishima lantang.

Aizawa yang berniat menulis sesuatu di papan tulis tiba-tiba membeku. Terdiam selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya berucap,

"Diam, nak. Cukup perhatikan saja pelajaran saat ini."

Dan Bakugou tahu, ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh wali kelasnya itu.

…

Seharusnya setelah jam pelajaran usai, murid-murid diharuskan kembali ke asrama untuk berlatih. Tapi tanpa peduli teriakan Iida yang menyuruhnya kembali ke asrama segera, Bakugou dengan santai berjalan menuju gerbang SMA Yuuei.

"Mau kemana kau?" Midnight yang tak sengaja melihat salah satu murid, yang rupanya pemenang festival olahraga bertemperamen buruk itu, segera mendekati Bakugou yang berhenti dan menatapnya tajam.

"Huh?!" Bakugou melirik kearah salah satu hero wanita populer yang ada di Yuuei tersebut.

"Kutanya, mau kemana kau? Kau tahu kalau para murid di departemen pahlawan tidak boleh meninggalkan asrama tanpa izin kan?" Midnight mencoba bersabar dan bicara baik-baik.

"Bukan urusanmu!" teriak Bakugou marah.

"Jangan meneriaki _sensei_ mu, bocah!" balas Midnight yang akhirnya tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Cih. Aku ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke asrama."

"Dan urusan apa itu?" Aizawa tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana.

Bakugou melihatnya tajam.

"Si Deku sialan itu, bukankah magangnya untuk minggu ini telah selesai? Harusnya hari ini dia masuk kan? Dan…"

"Kau ingin kerumahnya?" Aizawa membuka suara.

Memotong ucapan Bakugou yang kasar seperti biasa namun kini terselip khawatir.

"S-Siapa yang mau kerumahnya, huh?!" teriak Bakugou tidak terima.

"Tidak perlu bersikap _tsundere_ seperti itu, bocah. Kalau khawatir dengan pujaan hatimu itu bilang saja apa susahnya sih." sindir Midnight.

Muka Bakugou memerah.

"Siapa yang khawatir, huh?!"

"Dan dia bukan pujaan hatiku!"

"Ya ya ya~" Midnight mengerling malas.

"Pergilah. Tapi pastikan kau kembali sebelum larut." akhirnya Aizawa mengizinkan dan menatap Bakugou dengan pandangan yang Bakugou tahu pasti apa itu.

"Aku tahu ada yang kalian sembunyikan tentang Deku. Dan aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri." Bakugou pun berjalan meninggalkan 2 _sensei_ nya yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa Midoriya baik-baik saja?" Midnight bersuara sembari menatap kepergian Bakugou.

"Entahlah. Biarkan anak-anak muda menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri."

* * *

Tak terasa, Bakugou sampai di apartemen milik keluarga Midoriya. Ia mengetuk pintunya tak sabaran.

"Iya iya, tunggu sebentar!" teriak seorang wanita yang terdengar setengah berlari menuju pintu.

"Eh, nak Bakugou? Sudah lama bibi tidak melihatmu. Kau sudah tumbuh besar ya." Ibu Midoriya terkejut melihat siapa tamunya dan tersenyum senang setelah tahu itu teman masa kecil anaknya.

"A-Ah iya." Bakugou tentu tidak akan pernah bersikap menyebalkan di depan ibu Midoriya itu.

"Bibi, apa De-"

"Maksudku Midoriya, ada di dalam?"

"Izuku? A-Ah ya, dari kemarin dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." Ekspresi ibu Midoriya menyendu.

"Bibi tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, Izuku bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Dan kemarin saat telah larut, tiba-tiba bibi mendengarnya berteriak dan menangis keras. Tapi bibi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Ibu Midoriya bicara panjang lebar dan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Bakugou terdiam dan menatap wanita di hadapannya itu nanar.

"Boleh aku menemuinya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Bakugou saat ini telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Midoriya. Perlahan, ia mengetuknya.

Tak ada jawaban, Bakugou pun mulai emosi.

"Oi Deku, buka pintunya! Aku tahu kau ada didalam!" teriak Bakugou marah sembari menggedor-gedor pintu tak sabar. Ia tak perlu khawatir teriakannya itu akan didengar ibu Midoriya, karena beberapa saat yang lalu ia izin mau belanja bulanan di supermarket.

"K-Kacchan?" suara lirih Midoriya terdengar dari balik pintu.

Bakugou terdiam.

"Ya, ini aku. Buka pintunya, Deku." ucapnya pelan.

Sesuatu mengejutkan Bakugou disaat Midoriya membuka pintu kamarnya. Tampak terlihat begitu kacau dan dengan mata sembab, Midoriya menatap Bakugou yang balas menatapnya intens.

"A-Ada apa, Kacchan? Tumben kau kemari? Apa sensei yang menyuruhmu karena aku tidak masuk tanpa izin?" Midoriya mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa tapi Bakugou tahu hanya dari sorot mata pemuda nerd itu, saat ini sangat terluka.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Bakugou mendorong pintu kamar Midoriya dan memaksa masuk.

"M-Mau apa kau, Kacchan? Jangan masuk ke kamarku!" teriak Midoriya tidak terima dan berusaha menutup pintunya kembali dari dalam.

Bakugou tetap tak menjawab .

Kacchan yang diam adalah Kacchan yang membuat Midoriya takut. Seperti saat ini, Midoriya ketakutan melihat ekspresi Bakugou yang entah kenapa tak dapat ia artikan. Dan ia hanya tidak mau membiarkan Bakugou yang seperti itu masuk ke kamarnya untuk saat ini.

Namun harapan Midoriya tak terkabul karena tenaganya kalah jauh dari Bakugou. Akhirnya si pemuda peledak itu berhasil mendorong pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam.

"Apa-apaan ini?" lirih Bakugou begitu melihat kamar Midoriya nampak kacau seperti pemiliknya.

"Maafkan aku, Kacchan." Midoriya menunduk dalam tak berani menatap Bakugou.

Bakugo kembali menatap intens pemuda yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya itu.

Bakugou ingin menyentuhnya. Merengkuhnya, mengatakan dengan lembut bahwa ia ada disini, namun semuanya tak dapat ia realisasikan. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membentak Midoriya dan menyeretnya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Bakugou sembari membereskan barang-barang yang ia tahu Midoriya lempar karena frustasi ke sembarang arah.

Midoriya terkejut melihat perlakuan Bakugou.

"T-Tidak usah, Kacchan. B-Biar aku saja yang bereskan." gugup Midoriya dan berusaha menghalangi Bakugou menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau jujur padaku tentang apa yang terjadi."

"T-Tidak ada."

"Jangan berani membohongiku, Deku!"

"A-Aku…"

"Kau tidak berhak ikut campur urusanku, Kacchan!" teriak Midoriya. Tak sadar air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan keluar tanpa seizinnya.

"TIDAK BERHAK KATAMU?!" kini Bakugou sepenuhnya merasa marah.

Midoriya menatap sendu seseorang yang sudah ia anggap pahlawan hebat didepannya itu.

"Dari awal aku sadar, aku sadar kalau aku memang lemah." lirih Midoriya kemudian.

"Karena itu aku terus berlatih. Terus berlatih keras agar bisa melindungi orang-orang di sekitarku."

"Tapi apa?"

"AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKAN SEORANG GADIS KECIL!"

"IA TEPAT BERADA DI HADAPANKU, MEMINTA PERTOLONGAN PADAKU, DAN AKU MEMBIARKANNYA PERGI!" raung Midoriya tiba-tiba hingga menarik-narik rambutnya keras.

Bakugou membeku dan menatap nanar tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Pahlawan katamu? Kau pikir kau punya hak untuk memiliki impian setinggi itu, huh? Midoriya Izuku?!" Midoriya bermonolog dan tertawa.

Tawa yang dibenci Bakugou.

"Deku…" Bakugou tak tahan lagi. Ia sedikit menunduk dan menarik Midoriya menuju dekapannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Midoriya memberontak dan memukul-mukul keras dada Bakugou.

Sesuatu yang sia-sia karena Bakugou tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Sampai Midoriya sendiri terlalu lelah untuk terus berontak, dan membalas pelukan Bakugou dengan erat.

Juga menangis sepuasnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Midoriya sedikit tenang, Bakugou ikut duduk disampingnya. Midoriya ceritakan semuanya. Dari program magangnya, Mirio-kakak kelas yang dianggap lebih pantas menjadi penerus All Might, hingga pertemuannya dengan Eri-chan, gadis cilik anak dari Overhaul, villain yang memiliki quirk mematikan.

Anak yang saat itu sudah berada di pelukannya, namun ia lepaskan begitu saja.

Bakugou hanya diam. Fokus mendengarkan cerita Midoriya, dan fokus menatap wajah Midoriya.

Sampai Midoriya menyelesaikan ceritanya, dan bingung karena tak mendapat balasan apapun dari pendengarnya.

"K-Kacchan?"

"Kau sebegitu frustasinya hanya karena masalah seperti itu?" Bakugou tanpa sadar mengusap lembut pipi Midoriya.

"H-Hanya katamu?"

Midoriya menatap Bakugou marah. Ia menampik kasar tangan Bakugou lalu berdiri dan bermaksud menyuruh Bakugou keluar dari kamarnya, sampai Bakugou menahannya agar duduk kembali.

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal merebutnya kembali kan? Gadis kecil itu?"

"Deku yang kukenal tidak akan menyerah begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Iya kan?" Bakugou menatapnya dalam.

Midoriya akhirnya tersadar. Harusnya ia tahu kalau Bakugou hanya ingin menyemangatinya.

"K-Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, Kacchan." senyum tipis Midoriya mulai terlihat. Ia kembali duduk disamping _teman_ masa kecilnya itu.

"A-Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Bakugou tidak terima.

"Iya iya. Aku, Mirio-senpai, dan yang lain pasti akan merebut Eri-chan lagi kok."

"Tentu saja! Dan kalau kau masih tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, aku akan turun tangan!"

"Um. Terima kasih, Kacchan." Midoriya mencium sekilas pipi Bakugou. Dan tersenyum gemas saat melihat ekpresi Bakugou yang membeku menatapnya.

"DEKU SIALAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Bakugou berusaha menutupi malu yang ia dapat.

Yah, walau Tuhan juga tahu, Bakugou pasti senang atas perlakuan Midoriya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Deku?"

"Ya, Kacchan?"

"Makan ya."

"Oke. Asal hari ini Kacchan menginap disini."

"..."

"Deal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfic yang dibuat untuk meramaikan kembali fandom tercinta :') Harusnya di publish beberapa minggu yang lalu tapi baru sempat sekarang.  
**

 **Lupa di chapter berapa pokoknya pas Midoriya gak berhasil nyelametin Eri dan dia nangis di depan Iida dan Todoroki pas di kantin. Penasaran gimana kalau Midoriya nangisnya di depan Bakugou ya? Kangen banget sama interaksi mereka berdua.**

 **Yosh, kalau gitu boleh review, fav, dan follow nya readers**

 **Ayo kita ramaikan kembali fandom My Hero Academia kita tercinta!**

 **Plus Ultraaaaa!**


End file.
